Luigi
"I came here for one reason only... To find Mario... and bring him home." - Luigi hoping to accomplish his purpose. Luigi 'is the deuteragonist of (Mario) The Music Box and the younger twin brother of Mario. He is the second playable character in ''(Mario) The Music Box. Profile Luigi is slightly taller and thinner than Mario. And, as a twin, His choice of clothing is similar to his brother's with his hat and sleeves being the exact opposite color (green instead of red), to distinguish himself from Mario. His hat has his trademark L labeled on it to represent his name. Luigi enters the Mansion in search of his brother. Not knowing where he is, Luigi decides to take the direction that leads to the second floor (although the player can attempt heading the direction that leads to Mario, but will be stopped due to a force field, which will leave Luigi in shock). Personality Since (Mario) The Music Box shifts away from the Mario Universe, Luigi is given some development on his character, while retaining some of his based on his actual in the Mario series. Unlike Mario's brave and heroic personality, Luigi is the exact opposite, being easily frightened and afraid. He is most uncomfortable around ghosts. Despite being afraid of most things, Luigi tends to have the courage to overcome his fears and confront things he does not expect. Luigi also is quite fond of plants, as shown when he examines one of them, he will comment that Mario dislikes them, but that doesn't mean that he (Luigi himself) can't. Luigi is also cautious about the choices he is about to make and knows never to look back when he escapes danger. Luigi cares deeply for his brother, taking it upon himself to face through obstacles that may put his life at risk. It is possible that he had received information from Princess Peach on Mario's whereabouts, and knew where Mario had gone, which could explain why he was able to find out about the mansion in the first place. He believes Mario is important to the Mushroom Kingdom more than he does for himself, believing that he's only a mere shadow to his older brother, while everyone sees Mario as a true hero. He would do anything he can to bring his brother home in one peace. Luigi is unaware of Mario's behavior, and Alice's control over him. He does some suspicion over Mario the fact that he seems to be hiding something from him, but Luigi tends to shrug it off. Unlike his brother, Luigi doesn't care about uncovering the truth. His sole purpose was to find Mario and bring him home. Much of this is shown when during some parts of the game when Mario makes choices on what to do. Luigi becomes concerned on almost every choice Mario makes and suggests he investigate no more so they can leave the house immediately. Sometimes his suggestions can even save Mario from being killed, as shown in a scene where he stops Mario from reading a diary page. He immediately tells Mario to place the diary back where it was found; if Luigi was not in the party by this point, Mario will read the diary and be devoured by spirits of unknown children, resulting in a game over. Because Mario's purpose for coming to the mansion in the first place was to uncover the truth, Mario does not intend to leave until his goal has been accomplished, leaving Luigi to put up with Mario's actions as long as the two make it out alive, and because Mario is the older brother, he seems to have a higher authority between the two. It is shown that Luigi is heavily jealous of and envious of Mario due to him being very famous across the Kingdom, and he constantly feels that he's always left behind and buried in his shadow. This is further shown and expressed in the Insane Route of Arc as Envy takes the form of Luigi when dealing with Mario. Luigi isn't very forgiving as Mario is, and in the True Ending of the original game, he questions Mario's decision on choosing to set Alice free despite the many horrible things she did. In Mario the Music Box Arc, Luigi shows to have a pessimistic view of the situation in the Sane Route and he starts to eventually believe that the situation is hopeless. Despite coming in to the mansion with the determination to bring his brother out alive, Luigi will knock Mario down and tell him that he's cursed to die here due to the spirit possessing him, and he will abandon Mario to attempt to leave. Later on, when Mario and Luigi try to escape after Riba dies, Luigi will betray and stab Mario, doing this to ensure Alice doesn't get free. Powers and Abilities While Luigi generally shows a cowardly and fearful demeanor when encountered by enemies, he is actually much more powerful than he seems. Luigi has shown to be able to match and overpower his older brother, both Mario himself and even when in control of Alice. In Mario the Music Box Arc, Luigi was so dangerous that Mario was forced to flee and run away from him (and it should be noted that choosing to fight back only leads to Luigi's death due to him being preoccupied by Marchionne's spirit). '''Superhuman Physique: Luigi had demonstrated to be capable of incredible feats of physical power beyond that of a normal human. When push comes to shove, Luigi is capable of fighting off spirits. In both of his encounters with the Fake Mario, Luigi was able to fight him off. Even when Luigi was ambushed and had rope tied around his neck by the doppelganger, Luigi was able to fight him off and break free. Luigi has other feats of strength, like being able to break free from Alfred when he grabbed onto his leg, or being able to briefly hold Riba back long enough for Alice to wake up and finish him off (despite Riba being confirmed to be a demon). In the final boss fight with Alice (taking control of Mario's body), Luigi is able to overpower and weaken her enough to force her to leave his brother's body. However, his most impressive feat of strength is the few times he's been able to match and overcome Mario himself on certain occasions like in the death scenes where Mario goes to look for him and finds him in the basement. Luigi will start to choke Mario out with the red plumber being unable to push him off or fight back (if Mario doesn't choose to reach for the weapon, Luigi eventually will successfully kill him). In Arc's sane route where he manages to restrain Mario in a death scene long enough to deliver a fatal stab to his neck and in the boss fight with Riba where Luigi will briefly hold him in place, leaving Mario vulnerable to being attacked Riba. Even with the ghost of Marchionne holding him back, Luigi will break free eventually if the player doesn't leave the house in 30 seconds. Aside from his surprising amount of strength, Luigi also demonstrates to have an impressive amount of endurance. One instance of this is in theain game, where Luigi gets shoved down the stairs by the Fake Mario and gets up afterwards from it with no issue. Additionally, despite being fatally wounded and injured by Alice, it's revealed in Arc that Luigi survived, and he was able to still get back up and move around. Intellect: While not to the extent of his brother, Luigi is very intelligent in his own right. He is shown to be able to successfully put Rosa's soul to rest by giving her both the apology letter and engagement ring at the same time. Additionally in the secret room, if the player attempts to read the books from the bloody bookshelf, Luigi will tell Mario to stop as he knows doing so will lead to Mario's death. Determination and Willpower: Luigi demonstrates to have incredible amounts of determination and willpower like his brother, Mario. Despite numerous enemies in the game telling him to give up and that he'll die just like his brother, Luigi himself doesn't give up at all and continues striving to safe his brother. Even after being temporarily brought in an extreme state of mental and emotional trauma upon seeing a fake dead Mario in the basement, Luigi eventually calms down later on and continues his search for his brother, holding out hope that he's still alive. Combat Prowess (limited): While not at all to the same skill that his brother has displayed, and additionally not preferring to fight at all, Luigi does exhibit some form of combat prowess. Typically when he is forced in situations where he has to fight such as fighting Mario both when Alice was taking over his body and later when he himself was being influenced by Riba, Luigi resorts to using brute strength to overpower and hold down his enemy down. He demonstrates this in all the times he fights Mario/attempts to kill him. Endings List of Endings for Luigi can be found here. Deaths List of Deaths that Luigi can receive can be found here. Trivia * When Luigi enters the mansion for the first time, he will call out to Mario where he is. When Mario doesn't answer, he will then *sigh* and say "Not this again...", which could be a reference to Luigi's Mansion ''and its sequel, since Luigi has to once again, search for Mario in a haunted house. * With the upcoming development of ''(Mario) The Music Box -ARC- ''taking place during the missing ending, some images provided by Team Ari has shown that Luigi may have survived Alice's lethal blow. ''It may become possible for Luigi to be the only character not scripted to die in all routes of the game. * All though it's possible that Luigi had died in the puppet ending because when Mario got possessed, he will kill anyone that he sees. * Luigi is the reincarnation of Luciano. Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Series Characters Category:Characters